Appoplexian
For accurate info, see the Ben 10 Planet. Appearance Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have quill-like brows over each eye, and they have a large single claw coming out of both wrists.According to Derrick, there are also white Appoplexians Diet Appoplexians don't seem to like pickles, but are very fond of onions. Power and Abilities Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Their unbridled agression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged. Weakness An Appoplexian's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, they have low intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Appoplexians to be easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. Due to their innate agression and simplistic method of 'solving every problem by hitting it,' Apploplexians are not suitable for stiuations that require finesse, restraint, or subtlety. At times they can more of a danger to themselves and comrades alike, and can make a bad situation even worse. An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence also may convince them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water. It is unknown if this is a common weakness for Appoplexians. A certain high pitched noise is fatal to Appoplexians. Being feline based, Appoplexians can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Cinematic Universe The Main character in the movie Tiger Rage transforms into an Appoplexian. He also has anger issues like Rath and other Appoplexians. John Smith 10 In John Smith 10, the species went extinct after Rob Lucci, a fellow Appoplexian, killed all other Appoplexians, and was later killed himself. Azmuth even states in John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 that the universe might be better off without reviving them. Notable Appoplexians *Rath *Vexx *Malice Fan Fiction *Jasmina (1/4 Appoplexian 1/4 Incursean 1/4 Tetramand 1/4 Human) * Rage (Dimension 99 version of Rath in Ben 99) *Tiger Man (Dimension 23 version of Rath in Ben 23) *Mad﻿ *Selu *Camre Knup *Ben 10 omni alien *Mrs. Anger (From Alien School) *Angar *Rob Lucci (turned human) *Hammer Leg 1/6 Mutant Hybrid *Rage(Dimension 23 version of Rath in Ben 10: Unbound) *Striped Fury (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) *Brawl Fury (the Biatomnitrix's DNA samples of 1/2 Appoplexian and 1/2 Brawl Eagle) * Rath (Earth-68) * Ultimate Rath (John Smith 10) * Rath Arms (1/2 Appoplexian, 1/2 Tetramand) * Titus * Gallery ProfileAppoplexian ov.png Rath2.png Rath GR HU2.png Rath-you keep turning me into the wrong thing!.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAlbedoUltimatrixAliensRath.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAzmuthOmnitrixAliensRath.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensRath.png Punk Ben's Rath Recolor.png Negative Ultimate Rath.png Negative Rath.png Rath Luchador Unpixel Need.png BTDW Rath.png Rath Char.png Rath Unbound.png BroRath.png Ultimate Rath OV Unpixl.png MonsterRathOV.png 478px-Ultimate Rath OV.png Austen 14,0000 as rath.png Ulti rath.png BTANSRath.png Alien Matrix Rath.png RathAlwaysAngry.png THIEFKINGRATH.png THE TRUTH ABOUT RATH.png SPYRATH.png SHOWOFFRATH.png Rathprise.png Rathburp.png RATHMAKEOVER.png RATHANGER.png NACHO RUSH RATH.png GRATH.png Rath VS Humungousaur OV For Doomsday .jpg Ultra Rath.PNG Rath VS Humungosaur For Doomsday2013.jpg Rath Ben 10 Omni.PNG Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Appoplexians Category:Omnimatrix Category:Ben 10 omni alien Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Sapient Species